


Dance With Me

by storytime



Series: College [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drunk Emily, Toby and Emily dance, Toby's protective, Underage Drinking, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby gets a text from Emily's housemate Sophie and goes to a frat party to watch out for a thoroughly intoxicated Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

Toby weaves through the crowd of drunken uninhibited people. It doesn’t take him long to find Sophie, Emily’s housemate. She’s sipping out of a red solo cup and talking to the geeky guy in her psychology class that has a crush on her.

 

“You texted?”

“Hello to you too, Toby.” She rolls her eyes.

“ _Sophie_.”

“Your girl is wasted, we’ve been keeping an eye on her but in the last half hour she’s gotten out of control. There’s no way I can handle it so I figured that since you’re the manly cute over protective best friend that you might do it.”

He raises his eyebrows at her. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Only two cups.”

 

He rolls his eyes and thanks her, weaving through the crowd once more to where Emily is dancing to the music. Guys surround her and he wonders just how much she’s had to drink if she’s letting them put their hands on her. It’s obviously not as much as he thinks when she turns around and snaps at a guy who tries to put his hands on her ass. He looks like he’s going to try again so Toby clears his throat.

 

“I believe she said no.”

“Toby!” Emily squeals, jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist. “I can’t believe you’re here!”

Toby gently puts her down and steadies her to make sure she doesn’t stumble. “I got a text from Sophie saying you wished I was here.”

 

It’s a total lie and he’ll have to tell Sophie it and hope Emily doesn’t remember it enough to call him out on it the next day but it seems to make her happy and so he doesn’t regret saying it. He agrees to dance with Emily because he figures it’s the path of least resistance. She dances sensually and it would be a turn on if it was anyone but Emily. There’s too much history and friendship along with the fact that he knows she’s not interested in him.

They dance for a few songs until Emily declares that she wants to go outside. Toby follows her out and breaths a sigh of relief that they’re no longer in the frat house. He doesn’t really like parties, it’s not his thing but he goes on occasional for Emily. The night air is cold and he takes off his jumper and helps Emily put it on. It swamps her body and hides her dress completely.

 

“I’m going to be sick tomorrow aren’t I?” She asks.

He chuckles. “Probably but I’ll sleep on the couch if you want and help you through it when you wake up.”

“You’re a good friend Toby. Dance with me?”

 

There’s no music and they’ll probably look ridiculous but he agrees. It’s almost like A Cinderella Story, one of her favourite childhood movies. She stumbles and giggles drunkenly at nothing while he hums her favourite song. It’s not perfect but he knows it doesn’t matter to her.

 


End file.
